An Unending Well of Power
by BigBearOatmeal
Summary: The Dark Sovereign Syndra is not one to be trifled with, but what if she was one of the only ones powerful enough to stop a coming darkness? Will she be willing to aid the people of Valoran, or too selfish to bother? This story will show the true side of Syndra, and how much she may change if the world really does need her aid. Rated M for future chapters. Will feature smut later.
1. Chapter 1: The Enlightened One

The gentle breeze of the Ionian countryside washed over Syndra as she tended to her small garden. The warmth of the sun combined with the peaceful spring breeze did a lot to calm Syndra's mood. After a whole day of dealing with "glory" seekers, Syndra was finally fed up with it. Soon after she sent the fifth one fleeing in terror, she raised her flying fortress up into the Ionian mountain range. Up here, not only would she be left alone, she would enjoy a truly breathtaking view off her bedroom balcony. Syndra may not have liked the people of the country, but the beautiful land was something she cherished deeply. If not for how gorgeous the land was to Syndra, Ionia might have been wiped off the map. But although the people of the land considered her a demon, or a monster, she was far from it. In fact, Syndra was just a woman. A woman who was possibly the most powerful mage in all of Valoran. Her power seemed to hold no end. The sheer power of her arcane abilities could rip a humongous temple from the earth, along with the ground underneath it, and hold it aloft for eternity. That power on top of Syndra's unending well of mana made for a highly deadly combination.

With a light sigh, the platinum-haired beauty rose from her spot on the ground and summoned three orbs to swirl around her waist. The orbs were a deep, dark purple that seemed to bend the light around them. They served Syndra in two ways. First, they were very dense, and so packed with her magical energy that they kept her floating off the ground. Second, they hurt—a lot. Syndra could control them with little to no concentration, making them deadly weapons at her disposal.

As Syndra slowly lifted off the ground, she began a gentle float towards the entrance of the white marble temple that was her home. Three stories tall and as large as a small village, it had nearly everything Syndra wanted. Three different gardens, one a with trees bearing pink blossoms and a large, crystal-clear pool at its center. That pool was one of Syndra's favorite parts of the temple. Because of its moderate depth and central location, Syndra decided it was the best place to store her prized possession: a dark purple crystal two feet tall and a foot in diameter. This crystal held a store of arcane power that Syndra infused into it, and used that power to keep the temple floating in the sky. The crystal was embedded into the stone at the bottom of the pool, suffusing the pool with energy that would rejuvenate the Dark Sovereign if she ever felt exhausted. This happened rarely, but occasionally, after hours of practicing her magic, Syndra found herself in need of a nice dip in the pool. The other two gardens held fruits and vegetables native to Ionia. Syndra never had much to do during the day, so she attended to these gardens on a fairly regular basis. A mage could only practice her magic for so long before boring herself to death. The rest of the temple was just as luxurious as the gardens, with almost every room kept in immaculate condition. The décor was pristine—simple, but also elegant. Having little reason to leave, Syndra occupied her time in learning things. Reading and gardening were her two favorite pastimes. Syndra's reading suggested other pursuits, of course, and with nearly thirteen years of alone time, she got to explore a lot of them.

The quiet air that filled the temple of the Dark Sovereign was suddenly disturbed as she threw open the large oaken doors of the temple. With a light snap of her fingers, the entire room was lit with a soft glow of light. The simple magical sconces of light made a subtle humming noise as her arcane powers brought them to life. Slowly drifting into the room, Syndra immediately began peeling off her dirt-covered clothes. She had decided to wear a loose-fitting pair of black pants and shirt. Now that she had dirtied them, they were useless, so she threw them into a pile near the back door. Now completely naked, she floated into a long hallway that led past a large library, a kitchen, a dining hall, and up a spiral staircase. At the top of the staircase, she turned left into another long hallway and, passing countless empty rooms, finally ending up in front of her bed chambers. As she opened the door, she sensed a slight pressure. This could mean only one thing. Someone had dared to set foot on the grounds of her home. With a low growl, she set off to where she knew the person was.

As she strode out towards the front door of her temple, she heard a soft clank that meant this person had also foolishly entered her domain. Rounding the final bend in the hallway, she summoned five spears to float menacingly around her. She stopped between two curved staircases that led up to a large, ornately decorated room where she meditated every morning.

"Who dares enter _my_ home!" Her voice boomed, amplified by her power.

To Syndra's shock, a familiar voice called back to her. "Just someone who would like to speak with you over some tea." The voice belonged to Karma, an Ionian elder who was always trying to speak with Syndra.

"Why would I want to speak with a fool?" Syndra snapped back, her voice brimming with venom.

"Well, Sovereign, I was hoping that we could speak about a pressing issue that has come to my attention." Karma's voice was soft, and even had a friendly tone to it.

That surprised Syndra. Karma was a kind person, and always spoke respectfully to Syndra. She had never been friendly, though. That meant the Enlightened One was up to something.

"I don't know what scheme you are brewing, but know one thing. I am not a fool. Now leave, or I will _force_ you too." This time Syndra amplified her voice only for the word "force." It wasn't a threat. It was a promise Karma knew the Dark Sovereign could keep. If there was one thing Karma knew about Syndra, it was that she was not someone to take lightly. Syndra was powerful, and by far the most irritable person Karma knew.

"Please, Sovereign. I am not here to scheme. I am here to ask for your assistance," Karma's tone stayed even, but her eyes showed the fear Syndra was looking for. _Good,_ Syndra thought. _At least she isn't a complete fool like the other Elders that come to try to "talk."_ That didn't mean Syndra was any closer to doing it though.

"Why should I help an Ionian? Clearly, you are an idiot if you think I would want to help you."

"Well, Sovereign, I was hoping you would help not for me but for the land itself."

This piqued Syndra's curiosity enough to want to hear the rest of Karma's "favor." "Continue then, and be quick with it. I have no time to waste with you."

With a soft smile and a nod, Karma continued. "Well, Sovereign, I am here to ask if you would aid Ionia with fending off an invading force of undead from the Shadow Isles. I have reports from some of our scouts saying these undead are approaching. It seems they are trying to spread a plague that affects the Isles." Karma hoped the rumors about Syndra's love for the land were true. If the mage honestly cared about the island itself, maybe she would be willing to aid Karma.

"Hmmm. What's in it for me."

Karma's mouth dropped open a little. "I'm sorry?"

"What. Is. In. It. For. Me?"

Karma was baffled. She had hoped, but never in a million years had she thought that Syndra would actually help. Karma stammered, then recovered from the shock. "Well, I really wouldn't know. What do you want?"

"You don't have anything I want. Well, maybe you do. Are you elders the ones who send these glory seekers?"

Karma thought for a moment. _Glory seekers?_ After a moment, she finally looked up at Syndra's floating form. Heat swelled into her cheeks. Karma had just noticed that Syndra was naked.

Coughing to gather her voice, she responded, "I would be glad to talk about it, but…umm…would you like to get some clothes on first?"

"What? Oh, I guess. Wait in the first room on the left down this hall, then." With that the platinum-haired woman floated away towards her bedroom. As Karma waited, she took in the large parlor she was sitting it. It was spacious and had comfortable furniture neatly aligned around a six-foot-long coffee table. Everything about the Sovereign's home surprised her. It was immaculately kept, and very well-decorated, especially considering its immense size. Just as Karma was about to stand and explore the room a bit more, the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was Syndra, again without her headdress but now wearing long, flowing white sundress.

"So, you need my help. Why should I help you? What have you and your people ever done to deserve my help!?" Syndra's voice reached a crescendo towards the end, but there was no malice. Her question sounded, to Karma at least, genuine. It took Karma a moment. She really had to think about the answer. She didn't know much of the Sovereign, but what she did know was horrible. Syndra was a powerful enough mage at the age of three to warrant the caution of the elders at the time. They collectively decided she would be a threat unless educated properly. Thus, they stole her away from her family, and placed limiters on her powers. With these limiters in place, she was taken to a remote temple to train with Elder Kuan, who had the most experience in teaching young people how to use their powers. Kuan was also the one whom Karma replaced on the council when Syndra brutally murdered him thirteen years ago. Not many people interacted with the two during Syndra's training, but Elder Kuan's journals made it clear he had hidden the details of Syndra's past from her. This eventually backfired, however, when Syndra turned fifteen. The warning signs were there, slight changes in Syndra's behavior that belied her true power leaking through. Power that everyone in the world would soon feel. When Syndra realized that Kuan had hidden the true extent of her powers, she went ballistic, killing him in a fit of rage. Afterwards, she removed her dampeners and ripped the temple from the earth. That was the moment that all of Ionia learned of the Dark Sovereigns existence. Karma remembered that day like it was yesterday. She had been sipping tea and reading a book by a famous Demacian writer. Just as Karma was about to finish her tea, the earth shook. It was the only earthquake Ionia had ever had, but it was so strong that buildings collapsed all over the major cities. As the aftershocks died away, Karma finally felt the source of it: a pulse of dark purple arcane energy so potent it had brought even the Enlightened One to her knees, on the verge of vomiting. Weeks after the event, even the far reaches of Valoran reported feeling the wave of magic in some form or another. As Karma thought back on that day, she was brought back to her conversation. She heard Syndra growl, then quip some insult that Karma didn't quite catch.

"I apologize, Sovereign. I was deep in thought, trying to find an answer to your question. I must be honest with you. You do not owe Ionia anything, but I am willing to offer my aid. My aid in any request you see fit to be worthy as payment for helping Ionia, whether it be to try and recant your exile, or even to aid you in becoming a citizen of Ionia again."

Syndra's laugh boomed in the open room. She had almost made it to the couch across from Karma, but had to stop in fear of doubling over in the laughing fit she was experiencing. Karma's friendly smile dropped into a look of confusion. _Did I say something funny?_ Karma was perplexed because she never intended to make a joke. This was a serious topic after all.

"I can't believe you actually think I care about Ionia. The fact you could even say that with such a serious face makes it all the funnier. Let me tell you something, Duchess. I absolutely _loathe_ your petty, insignificant, and hypocritical country. The only reason my fortress still floats above these lands is because of their beauty, and the stunning view I wake up to every morning. I could care less for your people. If you want my help, there is only one thing that you could give me." Syndra's mirth was gone. Her voice had transformed, turning dark and sinister. Replacing a twisted but genuine smile, her visage turned angry with just a hint of venom in her eyes.

Still in shock, Karma spoke with a trembling voice. "Alright, and what would that be?"

"Guarantee that no one, and I mean absolutely no one will bother me. I want to be left alone. Your foolish glory seekers, moronic bounty hunters, and selfish people stay away from me and my fortress." Syndra's eyes began to glow as she informed Karma of her "request."

"That is quite simple. I assure you that I will try to complete this request to the utmost of my ability."

"No _Duchess._ There is no try. There is only do. If you peasants don't stand up to your end of the deal, I will consider it a person insult, and I _hate being insulted._ Do you understand?"

"Of course, Sovereign. I will complete my end of the bargain. Now that we have an agreement, please meet me and the soldiers of Ionia at the eastern shores of the island on the third night of next week."

"I don't need your help, nor do I need the help of your armies. I will complete my end of the bargain and destroy the undead scourge that threaten this beautiful land. Then you and your council of pigs will leave me and my fortress alone."

"Don't be ridiculous. You won't be able to stop them all by yourself."

" _I SAID I DO NOT NEED YOUR AID! I AM NOT AS WEAK AS YOU, OR YOUR PEOPLE!"_ Syndra's voice echoed in the room at an ear-piercing level. Her eyes had turned deep purple, almost black, and she had risen off the ground nearly two feet. The aura of power surrounding her sent a wave of nausea over Karma. Staggering, Karma kept herself standing, and nodded in agreement to Syndra's staement.

"Of course. Unfortunately, I will have to be there regardless, but I will be sure to come alone."

Karma wasn't sure if even that would be good enough, but after a moment, Syndra nodded. With a dismissive wave, Syndra floated off into the depths of the temple. Karma took that as a sign to leave, and so she did. On her way out, she noticed that the floating fortress felt different than before. It seemed darker, as if Syndra's anger had affected the island in some way. Karma didn't like it at all, and she sped up. Getting off the floating island was as hard as getting on it. Karma had to climb down the same way she climbed up, and it was exhausting. As she left the mountains, Karma realized just how potent the aura of Syndra's power was. Despite being almost completely out of the mountains, Karma was still able to feel her arcane energy. _Just how powerful is the Dark sovereign?_ was the last thought Karma had as she rejoined the guard who had escorted her to the mountain side.


	2. Chapter 2: The Judicator

A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed or left a review to let me know if you liked it or not. I aprreciate it. So hope you enjoy!

* * *

Syndra woke on Wednesday, the morning that she was supposed to meet Karma, with a raging headache. Of all days, today had to be the day her head throbbed. The day when an annoying Ionian would speak with her for at least an hour, waiting for those silly specters coming from the Shadow Isles.

With a growl of utter defeat over her migraine, Syndra sat up in her bed. There was a chance that this rotten pain would fade by nightfall, but then again Syndra was never too lucky with these kinds of things. At least she no longer had to deal with those silly glory seekers that had plagued her for the past thirteen years. Karma had kept her end of their bargain, and now Syndra really had no choice but to keep hers. And no matter what other "sins" she might tolerate, Syndra put a high value on keeping her word. How could you earn trust with allies, or trust an ally, if neither of you could stick to your word? You couldn't, of course, because all you would do during such a partnership was speculate if the other was doing their job correctly.

Silently, Syndra floated towards her closet to choose her outfit for the day. With the plan to drive off the invaders in mind, she decided quickly on a simple lavender and silver embroidered kimono. Nothing too fancy, and roomy enough for Syndra to have a full range of movement for her spellcasting later tonight. In a huff of aggravation, she slid the garment on, her movements aggravating the throbbing in her head. Gardening seemed out of the question, with her migraine determined to be as problematic as possible.

That only left one option, and Syndra floated to the large meditation chamber that also doubled as her practice room for magic. It was a bit of a trip, but floating came as natural to Syndra as breathing, so the migraine plateaued at a painful throb. As she slowly ascended the left-curving staircase in the vestibule, Syndra felt a slight tap at the back of her mind. This was all she needed to know that someone was intruding in her temple. With a subtle flick of her wrist, Syndra set a very small orb to follow close behind the person. As she concentrated on their location, she started to feel their aura. It was subdued—which meant the person knew how to do such a thing. That set off warning bells in her head. Forget a migraine. There was someone in her home who possessed talents that were rare indeed.

In a whirl of energy, she summoned as many orbs as she could manage with a migraine. As eleven of them swirled into orbit around her waist, Syndra rose slightly higher off the ground. Her face solidified into a commanding glare. If her opponent was skilled, then she would have no choice but to strike first. And strike first she would, with enough force to topple a mountain. Why waste time when one quick surge of power was all she needed?

As she floated to the gardens, she felt for the aura once again. Whoever it was stood just outside the door leading from the kitchen to the garden. _Perfect_ , she thought. That was a good place to ambush the idiotic being who entered her abode. As she entered the kitchen, she made no sound whatsoever. Her breathing was even and measured, a slow methodical in, one, two, three, out. As she neared the back door, she thrust it open with enough force the intruder onto their foolish ass. In a split-second the orbs were streaking towards them. Before the orbs could smash the intruder, however, they slammed into a thick, golden shield of pure, holy energy.

Kayle let out a short laugh. She hadn't expected the Dark Sovereign to come out swinging, but then again, this was the first time she had ever visited the temple the woman lived in.

"Hold, Sovereign. I am not here to fight with you. I am here to speak with you about a few concerning matters."

Syndra was baffled. The Judicator was now slowly rising into the air with just a few simple flaps of her wings. She had not only blocked the attack well but had laughed. Syndra had never heard the woman laugh. Hell, before just now, Syndra thought the woman didn't know how. With a sigh of relief and of slight pain, Syndra dispersed her orbs. Kayle nodded, and the brilliant golden light of her shield faded away.

"So, Judicator. What pressing issues cause you to appear in my gardens unannounced?" Syndra's voice still held a note of command, despite the throbbing in her skull. Her magical outburst may have intensified her migraine, but she wanted answers.

"Yes of course. I apologize for the intrustion, but it is an issue of utmost urgency. In my opinion, at least."

That was when Syndra noticed the Judicator's outfit. It wasn't her normal armor, and in fact, it wasn't even armor. She was wearing skintight, black leather pants and a snow-white halterneck that looped around her neck like a tight fitting collar. No cleavage showed, but the tightness of the shirt didn't leave much to the imagination. To top it off, she wore on a black leather jacket that barely reached her abs, left open for a stylish look. Syndra tilted her head. How the hell did the angel get her wings through the back without tearing that jacket to shreds? Kayle, noticing Syndra's staring, simply answered the question she could read on Syndra's face.

"I use my powers to shrink my wings shrink enough to fit into their slots, and enlarge them slowly enough so as to not rip it apart. Of course, it took a few tailoring sessions to get it right, but I think it was worth it."

The smile on Kayle's face was peculiar to Syndra, but she didn't get long to dwell on it, as a sharp pain blasted through her head. With a yelp and clutch to her head, Syndra lost her ability to float. Luckily, Kayle's lightning-fast reflexes saved Syndra any twisted ankles. As Kayle lowered her to the ground, she lightly moved Syndra's hand from her head.

"Here Sovereign, let me help. I thought something was off when you only tried to crush me with a few orbs." Kayle's hands glowed with a dull white light as she placed them gently to Syndra's temples. After she finished, she backed off to give the platinum-haired woman some room. Kayle knew Syndra's past and thought the woman wouldn't want someone so close for long.

"Thank you. And please, call me Syndra. That stupid title is only for the League, and for when I need to scare off those balance-obsessed morons."

"Very well, Syndra. You may call me Kayle. For me, though, I only use my title when I don't like someone, or when I'm hunting down my quarry." That quip earned a short chuckle out of Syndra.

"Alright, Kayle. So, what can I do for you?"

"Ah yes, we are a bit off topic. I wanted to come and ask for your help."

"Well, you can have it if it's nothing too out of the box. I have another date tonight and I need all my strength." Syndra ended her sentence with a devilish smile. Scoring a blush out of Kayle, Syndra motioned for the angel to join her in the kitchen. As Kayle followed, her mind pondered this new side of Syndra she was seeing. Of course, the woman had to have humor, but Kayle didn't honestly expect it so quickly. The only sides of Syndra she knew were the ruthless, power hungry Dark Sovereign of the Rift, and the quiet woman who observed everyone with a curious eye in the halls of the Institute. As she sat on a stool across the kitchen island from Syndra, she decided to get straight to her request.

"I was hoping that I could have you look for something. And not with your eyes. I mean with your powers. You are one of the most powerful mages this world has ever seen. And unfortunately, my powers do not equip me to find someone or something. Are you capable of such a thing?"

Syndra scoffed in mock-disbelief of Kayle's doubt. "Of course I can. I am the most powerful mage in all of Runeterra. Now, who or what am I looking for."

"A powerful—and I mean powerful in the Aurelion Sol kind of way—energy. I have reason to believe that something is awakening. This something has the potential to not only destroy the world but maybe even the heavens." Kayle's face had turned to stone, emotionless and downright unreadable to Syndra. With a slight nod, Syndra rose into the air.

"Then follow me." With a bit of a rush, they both entered Syndra's meditation chamber. It was at least thirty feet wide and twenty feet high at the domed center, which rose about five feet from the rest of the ceiling. The dome itself was ten feet in diameter, not large enough to cover the whole ceiling. An intricate depiction of the Rune Wars decorated the fusumas that were the walls of the room. Other than that, the room was plain, with an earthy-colored ceiling and tan tatami floors.

"Alright, I'll need a few minutes of silence to try and find this power. Do you have a sample of it so I'll know when I've found it?"

"No, but you will know when you find it. It will be—how do I put this? Unmistakable..."

Syndra nodded, then floated like a butterfly into the air as she began to concentrate. She felt her mind shift away from all unnecessary thoughts. With all of these gone, she began to use her magic, spreading it out as a thin veil over all of Runeterra. In truth, she had no idea how far she could reach with this kind of spell, but she was sure she could cover most of the main continent. After a few minutes of this, Syndra found something. An overwhelming surge of energy hit her. It was hard to describe, but if she had tried, she would say it was much like looking into her own energy. It was immense and—as Kayle had said—unmistakable. As she peered into it, she as if she was being sucked into a bottomless abyss of black arcane energy. Just as she was about to pull away, so as to not lose herself in its unimaginable depths, it bloomed to life. It was like a bird spreading its wings to take flight, and those wings were awe-inspiring. The sheer size and immensity into which that arcane energy sprouted made Syndra yelp in surprise, losing all of her concentration. As her mind snapped back to her body, she felt herself falling from her levitating meditation pose. Syndra's stomach lurched as the sensation of falling took over her thoughts.

Luckily for Syndra, Kayle's reflexes were honed with centuries of combat experience. With one beat of her wings, she caught the mage, keeping her from slamming hard into the ground.

Syndra could barely process what had happened until she felt her feet gently touch the ground. Kayle's well-toned arms were looped around her waist in a way that wasn't intrusive, but still let the angel support all of Syndra's weight—which kept the mage from falling onto her ass. With a sudden rush of heat to her face, Syndra stammered out her thanks and levitated a few feet away from Kayle.

"Did you find what I was speaking of earlier, Syndra?"

"I did, and let me tell you I have never seen anything like it. What in the world was it?"

"Well, what I know is very little, but from what I have learned in the tomes I studied it is a being. A being of enough power to be considered a god. Much like those the Radiant Dawn and Scorn of the Moon worship." Kayle exhaled. If Syndra had found it, then she needed to move fast.

"I would love to stay, but I simply must go and investigate this being. Where did you sense it?"

"I sensed the power in Piltover. Though I think it realized I was looking for it, or at least saw that it had been found." Syndra's worried expression made Kayle's heart scream in terror. If as powerful of a mage as Syndra was frightened by this being, then Kayle would have to be very cautious going forward.

"Thank you, Syndra. Your aid was more than I could ever have hoped for. Please, if you ever sense this power near you then steer clear of it. It is not something even a mage as strong as you should take on alone." Kayle walked forward as she spoke, and offered a hand of gratitude towards Syndra. With a dainty shake, Syndra accepted it and nodded as well.

"Even so, Kayle, I must warn you not to meddle with a being that powerful without aid either. Please, I ask you to come and get me if ever you think of trying to fight it. You will need all the help you can get."

Kayle thought on that for a moment. It was a pleasant surprise to learn that Syndra was not at all like the rumors had said. Sure, she had a bit of a cold look, and could probably also have a cold demeanor. But that didn't matter if you actually got her to warm up to you. She was kind, smart, and overall pleasantly mannered. Kayle nodded, then looked to the mage and smiled.

"I can make no promises Dark Sovereign, but I hope that our next meeting is under a better circumstance."

"You as well, Judicator. Maybe when we both feel up to it, we could have some tea or coffee under the cherry blossoms in my garden."

Kayle smiled in agreement to that proposal. It would be nice to befriend another champion of the League. Between the official matches and her duty as Judicator, she never really thought about it. With a bow of respect from both, Kayle strode briskly out the front door, and headed off to the City of Progress with a mission in mind.

Syndra sighed in something like happiness, and began her usual training regimen. It was going to be an odd day indeed.

* * *

A/N; Hi guys. I just had a few things to go over. First off I am not really setting a schedule for these, but if you all really love them I will try to get chapters out faster. Do keep in mind that I edit these myself, so I try and make sure they have as few mistakes as possible before putting out to be read. I take my writing seriously and I wouldn't want people to read something I wouldn't read myself.

Anyway, thanks and have a lovely day

BigBear signing off


	3. Chapter 3: A Force of Will

A/N: CAUTION this chapter contains a sex scene, and you have been warned. Thanks everyone for the follows, favorites, and reviews.

* * *

As Syndra stood from her stool after dinner in the kitchen, she gave a defeated sigh. There could be no more stalling: One way or another, she would have to face the fact that she would be helping Karma tonight. So, in her typical fashion, Syndra decided to get it over with as soon as possible. With a self-assuring hum of power, she lifted herself off the ground with her magic. It was time she showed the Enlightened One her true powers. The ones the Rift held back during the official matches Syndra attended.

She had moved her floating fortress over the past few days, so she didn't have to bother with any walking or traveling. A spectacular sight greeted her as she lofted past the front gates of her home. The sunset was breathtakingly beautiful, and the sky's colors filled Syndra's heart with the last warmth of the fading sunlight. The spectrum of pinks and oranges, just beginning to fade with the moon's rise, made Syndra long for some hot chocolate. The delicious drink would do well to keep her warm as the cool night's breeze came rolling over her skin. Syndra looked to the white shoreline below to see a lone black dot beneath her. Karma was waiting and ready for her. Straightening her posture, Syndra slowly descended to the Ionian on the beach.

"You know this is one reason I have not destroyed this place in all my years of living here," Syndra's beautiful voice echoed over the quiet waves hitting the shore. She was floating about five feet behind Karma and giving the older woman an observant eye.

"It is quite the sight to behold every time the Sun sets. It makes me wonder if the Moon lets him give one last glimpse of his beauty so we mortals are comforted."

Syndra was surprised and amused by such curious thinking. She had never expected the Ionian meditating before her to truly listen to either Radiant Dawn's or the Scorn of the Moon's faithful preaching of their beloved "parents." Then again, Syndra knew nearly nothing of Karma. She was Ionian, and that meant Syndra had never bothered. The earlier events of Syndra meeting the Judicator popped into her head. Syndra had initially thought to be hostile towards the angel, but was shocked when Kayle was so friendly. That shock, combined with the fact that Kayle had healed her migraine and had caught her from falling twice, had forged a respect for the woman in Syndra. And that respect had not gone unreciprocated. They had become very quick friends, and Syndra did not have many of those.

Pushing her thoughts aside for now, Syndra looked out to the sea. As soon as she did, she saw the looming fog of the Shadow Isles' dark magic slowly approaching Ionia. The fog began to sport a sickly green glow as the light of the sun finally faded from view. The moonlight did not help the fog's eerie feeling either. There was clear danger from the fog, and Syndra did not like it one bit.

"You have showed me you can keep your end of the bargain, Enlightened One, so I will keep my end now. Stand behind me and do not do anything stupid. I would also warn you to shield yourself from my magic. What I am about to do could make you sick to your stomach if you are close, and it could even kill if you're too weak."

Syndra gave Karma no time to respond. The arcane magic began to swell into Syndra as she glided forward. As the sound of the shore mixed with the hum of magic in the air, Karma brought up a shield to cover herself. Syndra wasn't kidding; Karma could already feel tinges of nausea. The amount of magic Syndra was pulling to her was turning her aura—which was invisible for normal people—visible. Syndra's aura was normally purple, but now it was turning a much darker violet. Karma finally understood why she was called the "Dark" Sovereign. Her magic was so dense when it became visible that it turned nearly black as it drew closer to her skin. It was a truly spectacular thing.

Magic was a fickle thing when you really got down to it. Magic was stubborn, unruly, and not easily controlled. To truly master magic, to control and wield it freely, you had to practice it every day. Willpower was a very strong influence on the use of magic as well. To force magical energy to do as you wished required will to match the arcane power you summoned. From what Karma knew about Syndra, she was one of the most powerful mages in all of Runeterra, and her willpower was probably on the same level.

Karma's thoughts abruptly halted as the arcane power in the air swelled to levels that not even Karma could stand. Falling to her knees and barely staying conscious, she forced even more power to her shield. The air around them buzzed loudly now, and violet crackles of lightning shot off Syndra. She looked like an overcharged hex-tech core. While an outsider might be worried, all Karma could do was gape with pure respect for Syndra. This level of magic was beyond even a master mage. It was unimaginable to Karma. She felt honored to be a witness to such a sight.

Syndra could feel Karma's stare on her back. Syndra could feel a lot of things, actually. Magic was funny like that. When Syndra called upon powers of this magnitude, all of her senses became oppressively heightened. On top of that, the ecstasy of the power coursing through her body made Syndra let out a slight moan. Syndra loved all of this. She loved the feeling of the power. She loved the almost too sensitive senses. She loved being powerful, and that was exactly how she felt. In maniacal laughter fit to a crazed person, Syndra raised her hand. With a graceful sweeping motion, Syndra released a torrential wave of magic. It glided over the ocean in an almost silent movement. The vibration of the magic rippled the calm waters below it. As the magic collided with the fog, an almost deafening wail rose into the air. At first, the fog stopped the magic—but not for long. In the blink of an eye, the fog began to be pushed back. It collapsed in on itself as the wave of magic tore into it. Syndra laughed loudly at the horrific sounds coming from the fog. Raising her left hand into the air, she forced all of the fog to collect in a giant sphere.

Karma was nearly at her breaking point as Syndra began to collect the fog. The amount of arcane energy flowing from around them into Syndra made it so that not even Karma's shield was protecting her. Karma knew that if this didn't end soon, she would be exposed to an arcane overdose. The last thing she wanted was the unpredictable side effect of collecting more magic then she could control. She was trying to keep it all at bay, but the amount in the air made it impossible. There were already signs of the violet energy burning her skin. The concentration required to shield herself left Karma little chance to see what Syndra was beginning to do now.

Syndra's heart raced with adrenaline as all of the fog that had been barreling towards them was collected into a huge sphere over the ocean. She could see the horrific beings that hid inside the fog as well. Things that would be named monsters or horrors from nightmares. Closing her open palm, Syndra began crushing the fog. No sounds were heard, as the sphere of magic stopped any from leaking out. In slow, methodical fashion, Syndra poured all the magic she had collected into crushing whatever was inside her grip. To an onlooker, it would merely seem that Syndra was closing her hand very slowly, but to Syndra it was something else. She could feel the mental strain of using all this mana to squish the sphere into a smaller ball. Her head began to pound as exhaustion leaked into all of her muscles. She had to give the terrors credit. They were putting up a marvelous fight inside her sphere. The smaller the ball got, the harder it was for Syndra to shrink it further. Syndra was beginning to lose her grip on the magical connection to the sphere. _Now, this won't do at all_ , she thought. Raising her other hand, she used it to pull in even more arcane power. She heard a yelp of pain from behind her and nearly lost concentration in a fit of laughter. Karma didn't seem to be faring well with all the arcane power Syndra was collecting.

Syndra's smile came back in a flourish as something clicked on in her head. _I am the Dark Sovereign, and I will not lose to some mongrels from the Shadow Isles!_ Syndra decided then that if the horrors wanted to try and fight, she would make the realize how futile struggling really was. The sphere was a third smaller than it had been at the start. Then, Syndra stepped to her limit of power. Karma, who was standing behind Syndra, fainted from the sudden rush of magic that pooled in the space around Syndra. Her aura was nearly black all around her, with only the edges holding a dark purple tint. Syndra put all of her willpower into closing her partially open left hand. One last great rush of power escaped her, then a loud pop sounded as air rushed together around the sphere. Syndra had used so much force in shrinking it that it was now the size of a marble. Pulling it towards her, Syndra examined her handiwork. All that was left of the fog was dust. With a short huff, Syndra wiped the dust off her hand into the gentle breeze of the night. Her work here was done, and she was exhausted.

Karma awoke to a moonlit room. It took her just a moment to realize she had fainted during Syndra's display of power. Karma shot up into a sitting position and looked around the room. It was decorated simply, with pristine, white-cushioned furniture. The bed she was lying in had silky, navy blue sheets that clung to her half-naked body. _Wait! Why am I half-naked in a room I have never been in before!_ Karma immediately started to panic when she realized she was only in her undergarments. No one else was in the room, so Karma slowly got out of the bed. With another quick glance at the dresser nearest to her, she saw clothing. The dresser itself was only waist high, and the clothing that laid on it was not her normal dress. It was a navy-blue kimono, much the same color as the bed covers.

Slipping into it, Karma strode towards a door that looked like the exit to the room. The hall was lowly lit, with a paper lamp at the end. It didn't take long for Karma to conclude she was in the temple of the Dark Sovereign. The décor alone gave it away. Pristine white walls with beautiful paintings lining them to add color. A dark walnut floor with some soft rugs here and there. Again, Karma was taken aback by the beautiful but simple design of the temple. From what she could recall, Syndra must have redone almost every part of it. Karma had never been in the temple before the Sovereign ripped it from the earth, but she had seen drawings of it. None of the drawings were like this. They all made the temple looked old and out of date. _Now, though, now it's modern and stylish_. Syndra must have spent quite a lot of money on all this. _Speaking of Syndra_ , she thought. With a quick glance in either direction, Karma set off to find the Sovereign. As she strode through the temple, she quietly called Syndra's name.

After passing through almost the entire third floor, she found Syndra's master bedroom. With a deep breath to calm her nerves, Karma knocked on the door. As her knuckles touched the wood, it swung open silently. Karma guessed that Syndra had heard her approaching. As Karma walked into the room, the only light she had was the soft glow of the hallway. _Is Syndra even in here?_ Karma took a few steps in and saw that the room itself was huge. The room was almost four times larger than the room she had woke up in, and she had thought that room was big. The bed was set across the room, in the middle of the wall. Flanking it on both sides were rows of bookshelves, all filled to the brim with books. In the right corner, she saw a lounge chair with a full set of furniture ranging from a couch to arm chair. On the left side, she found another set of furniture. This time, though, it was composed of a square group of comfy-looking couches and a dark walnut coffee table. The floor was all hardwood, just like the hallways, and the furniture was a light purple. She slowly walked into the large space and glanced to her immediate left. There was a workbench that appeared to be in constant use for woodcarving. It had a few pieces on it that looked like they were nearly done, ranging from indigenous creatures of Ionia to a dragon. Trying not to be too nosy, Karma looked to the right and saw a sewing table and a work table that took up most the corner. There were multiple dummies for modeling clothes and what looked like kimonos lightly hanging on their frames. Looking at her own, Karma realized that Syndra had probably made the kimono she was wearing. A smile of respect grew on Karma's face as she looked at the master bed itself. The room was spacious, but the canopy bed attracted almost all the attention of the room. The bed had dark violet covers, and a black curtain draped around it. The dark walnut frame had etchings of silver all along the wood. Its design was stunning, and the bed no doubt cost a small fortune. Since she couldn't see inside the canopy of the bed, Karma walked up to the right of it. She couldn't hear anything, so she had to open it to see if Syndra was in the bed.

As she pulled back the curtain, she noticed that the inside was nearly pitch black. _No wonder Syndra picked these colors_. Almost no the light from the moon or hallway shone through. The only option Karma had was to feel around. As she did, her fingers lightly brushed a bump in the silky material. Karma's breath caught in her throat as there was a shift of movement. Then, a hand rushed out, clasping Karma's wrist and pulling her towards the person in the bed. With a yelp of surprise, Karma fell into the soft bed as Syndra straddled her. All Karma could do was take a deep breath, and that let her know what was wrong immediately. Syndra smelled like lavender and vanilla. But she also smelled strongly of alcohol, so much so that Karma coughed at the strength of the smell.

"You know Karma, the last person who ended up in this bed with me didn't come out until a day later." Syndra's voice was a purr against Karma's ear as her hands groped at Karma's thighs.

"Wow, your thighs are really, really smooth. No wonder Ahri wants to get you into a bed."

"What!? Wait, Sovereign. Wait what are you doing?" Karma yelped as Syndra's hand glided further up the kimono to Karma's ass. Karma had no idea what to do. She knew Syndra was drunk, but she was already pinned underneath the woman, and struggling didn't seem to be helping any.

"Wow Karma, my god your skin feels amazing against mine. I'm so glad I get to beat Ahri to this. Even though you're Ionian, I've always been interested in feeling this smooth-looking skin of your squirm beneath me."

Syndra slowly leaned down to kiss Karma. Syndra knew she probably shouldn't be doing this, but what the hell. _Why not?_ She had exhausted herself not but four hours ago in helping the woman. Why not have a bit of fun with the dark-skinned beauty while she could? As they kissed Syndra, tasted a rich green tea against the other woman's lips. She must drink a lot of it to make her lips taste like it. Below Syndra, Karma let out a soft moan of enjoyment as the Sovereign kissed her. Though Karma didn't really want to do this with Syndra, she couldn't deny that the other woman's lips tasted like red velvet cake and fruity drinks. Syndra smiled against Karma's lips at her response. She began pulling apart the navy kimono she had left for the woman. Underneath it, she felt the smooth skin of Karma's breasts rub against her hands. Sliding eager hands behind Karma, Syndra unclipped the bra that was getting in her way now.

"Wait! Stop, Syndra! You are drunk and this is not right." Karma suddenly snapped out of the pleasure of their kissing and pushed both her hands against the other woman's shoulders. With a bit of effort, she managed to break their lips apart. Syndra began to pout at Karma below.

"Awww, why are you trying to ruin the fun? You know you liked that kiss."

"I liked the kiss, yes, but you are drunk. Plus, I thought you hated Ionians!"

"I don't hate all Ionians... I mean for example I like Zed, Ahri, Yasuo, Lee Sin, and sometimes even Soraka isn't too bad. Also. Just because I've had some alcohol does not mean I'm drunk. And if you liked the kiss, we should continue with what I started!" Syndra's voice was quiet but commanding towards the end. Karma had no idea what to do. Yes, she was an Elder, but Syndra was a really good kisser. _It's not like I'm straight either_ , Karma thought. As she thought about it, Karma realized that she did want to become friends with Syndra. The woman on top of her was smart and may even be kind. After all, she had brought Karma up here when she was unconscious and even given her some clothes for when she woke up. _Wait, where did my dress go_?

"What happened to my clothes? When I woke up, I was half-naked."

"Well your dress had sand all over it, and I like my house clean so I took it off you. Then I put you in one of my many guest bedrooms, and gave you clothes for when you woke up."

"So you stripped me?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you. You have some really smooth skin."

"You even groped me while I was unconscious?"

Syndra rolled her eyes and huffed out a boozey-smelling breath. She knew that this would come up eventually, but she was way to horny right now to care. That's when she got an idea. Sitting up, she reached behind her back and unhooked her own bra. Throwing it off herself and onto the floor, she looked down at Karma as seductively as she could. Thankfully, she had Ahri to teach her all sorts of useful tools for this kind of fun.

"Yeah I did, and now I'm going to make sure I get to hear you scream in pleasure." With that, Syndra pounced. Placing a hungry kiss on Karma's lips, Syndra stripped the dark-skinned woman of the kimono. She didn't leave Karma a chance to recover and started to massage the perky breasts that were now exposed. Syndra's sudden action earned her plenty of moans from Karma. That only added fuel to the fire as Syndra moved one of her hands downwards.

Karma gasped as fingers expertly massaged her clit. Syndra knew what she as doing, and Karma was barely getting chances to breathe between the kissing. Syndra slowly worked on the outside of Karma's womanhood, until Karma had to grab at the sheets with frantic hands. Karma was trying to get a grip on something because she was experiencing pleasure like nothing before. Syndra took this chance to seize full control, and slipped Karma's panties right off her hips in one smooth motion. As Syndra broke off the kissing, she planted more on her way down. As she got to Karma's core, Syndra felt the other woman's hands slip into her hair. Soon after, a whispered plea to not stop hung in the air. Syndra couldn't help but smile devilishly as Karma moaned for Syndra to do something quickly.

Leaning in, Syndra lapped her tongue along the soft lips of Karma's pussy. She tasted heavenly, and there were already juices flowing out. Lifting one hand Syndra slipped in a finger to begin slowly pushing it and then pulling it out. Karma's sudden scream of Syndra's name made her drive in a second finger. With quick licks on Karma's clit and the two fingers, Syndra gripped the woman's ass with her free hand to keep the prize right in front of her. She didn't have to worry because Karma had both her hands in Syndra's hair, and wasn't letting her go anywhere. Syndra kept it up as Karma's moans of pleasure came more quickly, and with more desire for release behind them. Karma tasted bitter and sweet under Syndra, satisfying her. When Karma began arching her back in the throes of pleasure, Syndra picked up the pace of her two fingers. She was eager to push Karma over the edge and to watch the results. As her pace quickened, she could tell Karma was right on the edge. Then, she decided to try something different. With a quick motion, she nipped at Karma's swollen and sensitive clit, and that was all it took for Karma to go plunging into pure ecstasy. In a scream of Syndra's name, Karma was riding out the last aftershocks of her orgasm on Syndra's tongue. Syndra lapped up all the juices that were flowing from Karma as she sank lazily back onto Syndra's bed.

Climbing back up her conquest, Syndra cuddled up next to the panting woman. Wrapping her arms around Karma's waist, Syndra pulled the covers of the bed up over them with her magic. Karma started to say something, but Syndra reached up her hand and shushed the woman.

"Go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning. I am exhausted." And with that, they both drifted into blissful sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

P.S This chapter had about 1000 words extra for the sex scene. Hope you enjoyed!

Thanks, all and have a lovely day!  
Bigbear signing off


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

A/N Hey guys! Bigbear here with a bit of an announcement. I have had my editor look at chapters 2&3 now that he is back from vacation. Feel free to go back and re-read those two chapters if you'd like to.

* * *

Karma blinked a few times when she woke up. It took her nearly three minutes to realize that she was alone and in Syndra's bed. _Syndra's bed... oh no_. Karma quickly got out of the large, black, silk-covered bed and looked around the expanse of Syndra's bedroom. Syndra was nowhere to be seen. That was odd to Karma, seeing as Syndra's bedroom alone had almost all of the things a home would need. Well, that and the fact it was as big as a small house. Sighing in relief that she wouldn't have to face the platinum-haired woman right away, Karma looked for the navy-blue kimono to cover herself. It didn't take her long to find it, either. The fabric, dark as it was, stood out clearly against the abyssal black of Syndra's sheets. Karma also saw a lavender kimono still on the bed, which didn't bode well for her. Picking up her bra and kimono, Karma dressed with practiced grace. She knew how to wear kimonos, of course, as they were one of Ionia's most distinctive items of clothing.

With slow precision, Karma searched the entire third floor for Syndra. After nearly thirty minutes of searching empty rooms with the occasional guest room, Karma decided to look for Syndra elsewhere. As she reached the bottom of the spiral staircase, her hand holding its sold rail, she found herself staring directly at Syndra, who stood still amidst the simplistically decorated halls of the second floor.

"Well, it looks like my sleeping beauty has decided to rise on her own without a kiss," purred Syndra in an almost mocking tone.

"Yes, and it seems my prince charming has decided clothes weren't too important for his quest." Karma's reply, sarcastic as it was, held a light, airy tone that betrayed her jest for what it was.

Syndra's laugh threw Karma off guard yet again. Karma still couldn't believe that the Dark Sovereign of rumor was just a simple woman, with a wealth of power that would frighten any sane person. Karma noticed a little too late that her eyes had begun drifting down to take in what little clothing Syndra was wearing. All Syndra had on was a short-skirted kimono that barely reached past the top of her thighs, and was parted at the top to reveal a generous helping of cleavage. It was a deep crimson color, and the bra was lacy and deep black. Syndra must have seen Karma's eyes snap back to her face because she gave her a mischievous grin.

"Well it did what I wanted it to, so I'll call it a success. Now, will you join me in the kitchen so we may have a serious discussion?" As she finished her sentence she reached up and closed the parted kimono. With a quick tightening of the black silk belt, she whirled around and walked down the stairs. Karma had to collect herself; she had never seen the other woman walk anywhere. With a deep breath, Karma nodded to Syndra's back and followed her down the stairs.

As they both settled into their places in the kitchen, Syndra behind the shiny stove and Karma on a stool with her elbows resting on a beautiful marble counter, Syndra began to cook pancakes for the pair. For a long time, the silence stretched between them, punctuated only by the popping of the frying batter. Then, Syndra began.

"I realize that this may be a shock to you, Enlightened One, but I am not as nasty as your stories say I am," said Syndra. Her voice held a defensive edge that let Karma know she wasn't trying to be hostile, but was ready to defend herself if needed.

"I can see that. You seem to be just a normal woman, with an affinity to a large amount of mana. The rumors of a power-hungry madwoman do you no justice. After all, you are quite nice in the bedroom."

"Ha, I never could have imagined the day I would hear an Elder of Ionia speak of sex in such a casual manner. Please, this is as hard for you as me. Call me Syndra for now, but if you anger me too much I may force you to start speaking with to me with proper respect."

"Fair enough. You may call me Karma, and don't worry. You are also a champion of the League and that earns all the respect in the world."

"Awesome. Now that all the greetings are out of the way, let's talk business before pleasure. I will be leaving for a bit of vacation, and I would like for you to keep people from my home. I will be leaving it in a place I'm sure no sane person would try to get here from, but those who aren't sane will still need to be taken care of." Syndra's gaze finally left the cooking pan, and she looked into Karma's eyes. There was power in Syndra's eyes, and instead of a soft amethyst, Karma saw a glowing violet. Karma nodded in a silent agreement. It seemed Syndra was quite possessive of this temple.

"Other than that I have nothing else to speak about, business-wise of course."

"I can do that for sure. Considering your display yesterday, I am sure the council will have no problem enforcing a law forbidding people from this place. The amount of arcane energy you summoned to yourself was truly frightening."

"Oh, I guess I may have gone a bit overboard. It wouldn't have even taken a fourth of what I called upon to do it. Anyway, now that all that is out of our way, I want to apologize. I overstepped myself last night. When I use my power to that extent I get quite, uh, restless."

"Restless? What I saw was a woman hungry to keep up a sexual high." Karma's eyes narrowed at Syndra.

"You caught me. That amount of power leaves me quite lustful, and you were in my room just when I woke up. I was in control, don't get me wrong. I just didn't want to stop until I felt satisfied, and I get just as must pleasure out of making others orgasm as if I had one myself."

Syndra dropped her eyes and placed the last cooked pancake onto the platter. This was as embarrassing for her to admit as it would be to be caught naked in front of a huge group of people. Karma saw the blush that Syndra was hiding, and felt her own cheeks heat up as well. It was obvious to Karma that this wasn't the first time it had happened, but she didn't want to pry too deeply.

"It's alright... Really, I didn't even realize how pent up I was. What you did was a bit odd, but the result was quite satisfying. Besides, I cannot fault you when I barged into your room in the middle of the night."

Seeing that she had salvaged the awkward moment, Karma helped herself to the pancakes. She and Syndra ate in companionable silence for a while. It gave Syndra time to put her thoughts in order. Karma was an Elder, but Syndra felt certain she could get along with her. That felt odd. She had fervently hated Ionians for so long that she hardly ever saw past it. Sure, she had found a few friends among Ionians, but it was still strange to her. Especially when the one sitting next to her was an elder. The elders had proven time and again that they were the worst of the lot. Even so, Karma had proven Syndra wrong twice over. She had been respectful without fearing her too much, and she didn't scream loud curses about her "evil" nature upon seeing her.

As Syndra stood to place her plate in the sink, she felt the air shift around her. The shift triggered a flurry of instincts, causing her to summon all the orbs she could to defend herself. Looking around, she saw a world without color, and Karma wasn't moving at all. It looked to her as though time had stopped, coating everything in gray.

"That's exactly what happened," a deep voice completely unknown to Syndra growled.

Spinning on her heels, Syndra turned toward the source of the terrifying voice. A man with black, scruffy hair was sitting on the table that she used to entertain guests. He was wearing a simple brown tee-shirt, a loose-fitting pair of black jeans, and no shoes. She could see hard, defined muscles in his arm that told her the rest of him was just as chiseled. When she was done inspecting his clothes, her eyes locked with his, and her heart skipped a few beats. They were black with dull crimson pupils that looked dormant, almost like he was exhausted.

"I am exhausted, if you must know," he grunted out.

"And you're reading my mind..."

"Ah yes. Sorry, it's a bad habit."

"So, why is a mysterious man freezing time just to speak with me in private."

His smile showed Syndra a beautifully white set of fangs, more fitting in the mouth of a wolf. With a small movement, he gestured to the stool, offering for Syndra to sit down. His posture was anything but threatening, but his eyes told Syndra he was a threat sitting or standing.

"I'll stand, thank you. Now why are you here?"

"I'm not 'here.' I am communicating with you using what little energy I have. I need your help, and I am willing to make a deal with you for your aid."

"And what would this deal entail?"

"How does more power then you could possibly acquire in your short life time sound?"

That was when the feeling of similarity hit Syndra. Not only was the man in front of her dangerous, but she had met him before. He was the black, abyssal power she had met in that spell. No wonder she felt on edge. Even with all the power she could muster, it would do her no good against him. Those thoughts made Syndra even more worried about what was going on. She couldn't help but think he was here with a deal that would only benefit him in the end.

"No, Syndra. I am not here to take advantage of you, nor am I here to hurt you. You are the first mortal I have ever met with enough strength to merge with me. No—not merge, that sounds weird. How about I say tap into me?"

"That sounds even worse." Syndra really didn't like the sound of this. Especially with his "reassurances". "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't. Still, I assure you I am not trying to trick you. And! If you still can't believe then how about we make it a contract that not even I could break?"

"I'm not stupid. A silly piece of paper won't stop you from turning on me when it suits you." The venom that dripped off Syndra's tongue when she shot back her reply made her worry a bit more. The man in front of her—if he even was a man—was not one to go snapping at.

"It won't be any piece of paper. It will be a contract signed with an oath and my blood. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like blood magic, which is never a good idea, beside the fact I'd have to find you."

"No need to find me. I know exactly where I am."

"Alright. Where?"

"No, I am not telling you until you give me your word that you'll come find me and hear me out. So I know you won't try and sic anything especially nasty on me. Like a Judicator for instance." The man's smile as he ended his sentence made Syndra's stomach turn momentarily.

"Fine. I swear I will tell no one where you are, and I will come find you."

"Good. Now, I shall take my leave."

In another shift of the air he was gone, and Syndra knew exactly where to find him. Karma didn't seem to have noticed anything, so Syndra just dumped her plate into the sink. Without much conversation between the two, Syndra lowered Karma to the beach where they had been last night. Briefly, Syndra looked out into the blue of the ocean; then, she gave Karma a final wave goodbye. It was time for her to go to the City of Progress, Piltover.

* * *

P.S: Thanks for all the reviews, likes, and follows!


	5. Chapter 5: Vi Stands for Violence

Vi Stands for Violence, an interlude chapter to An Unending Well of Power

Caitlyn felt like a superstar next to her girlfriend. She was wearing a dress that would make most people in Piltover take a second glance. The black silk clung to all the right curves, and the slit running up to her midthigh was…suggestive. It made her look, as Vi described it, like a sexy goddess. All it took for Caitlyn was Vi's approval. That's who she was wearing it for anyway. They walked arm-in-arm to the venue on a plush red carpet. In Caitlyn's opinion, Vi looked just as good as herself, but in Vi's own unique way. The enforcer wore a slick black suit without sleeves. That didn't make it look any less then expensive though. The shoulders were crowned in golden spaulders that had intricate gears carved into them. Her undershirt was a silky, dull golden color that accentuated the midnight black of the tie and suit over it. Vi's hair was Caitlyn's favorite part, because she had taken it upon herself to do it for Vi. The wild pink hair was gelled back into a ponytail, and the left side of her head was buzzed close to the scalp. The whole ensemble gave Vi a sophisticated, punkish look, and that was doing wonders for Caitlyn at the moment.

"Hey Cupcake, are there going to be like, slow dances and stuff?" Vi's loud voice snapped Caitlyn out of her daydreaming.

"Of course, darling. Have you never been to a gala before?" Caitlyn's posh accent hung for a moment until Vi shot her the best "are you serious" look she could. It made Caitlyn laugh, and Vi smiled in return.

"I'm sorry, Vi. I'm so used to these things at this point it seems odd that anyone hasn't been to one."

"Yeah well, not everyone is the daughter of a statesmen, Cupcake."

"True. Now, I have a request for the night, darling."

"Oh really? What could my little Cupcake want from _moi_?" Vi's deadly smirk was back, and at full capacity. Caitlyn's knees nearly gave out in that moment. She really was in trouble if Vi only needed to smirk to knock her off her feet.

With a slap on the arm, Caitlyn answered her girlfriend. "I want you to promise no matter what you hear during the gala tonight, that you'll walk me out just like your walking me in right now." Caitlyn couldn't help it. She really didn't want anything the stuck-up snobs at the gala said to ruin what she had with Vi. It had only been a month since they had started dating. It made Caitlyn laugh because it felt like a year, and that short span of time was the best she'd ever experienced.

"Pu-lease Cupcake. I ain't going to let no silly Pilties get under my skin...I mean, ah shit. Sorry I said it again." Vi was scratching the back of her head now. All Caitlyn could do was laugh and pat Vi's arm reassuringly. Yes, the slang word irked Caitlyn, but she was getting over it. Especially now that she knew Vi didn't put her into that category of people. Vi led Caitlyn up the stairs and into the extravagant State House. Caitlyn could feel Vi tense up when they reached the threshold. It was her first event like this as a guest of honor. Well, it was also Vi's first gala ever. Caitlyn was so proud of her enforcer. Vi had earned the medal of honor they were presenting her today. Besides, Caitlyn welcomed the excuse to get Vi into that suit. She had always imagined Vi in one, and wasn't disappointed when the real thing put her imagined one to shame.

As they walked in, the first person Caitlyn saw was her mother. A graceful and beautiful woman in her early fifties, Rebecca Chambers looked like an older version of Caitlyn. She spotted Caitlyn but took her time finishing her conversation first. As she finished, her smile stretched from a facade to a genuine one in a flash. Her heels clicked against the marble floor as she approached Piltover's Finest.

"Cait dear! I'm so glad you and Vi were able to come out today." Rebecca's posh accent and looks let anyone who saw Caitlyn and her together they were mother and daughter.

Vi was the first to return the greeting. "Hey, Misses C. Thanks for the warm welcome. It's good to know Cupcake here ain't the only one I know."

"Hi Mother, you look lovely tonight. If you want to walk with us, I can feel Vi's stomach growling and I'm sure she'd like some food."

"Of course, of course. You two look perfect together, so I insist at some point tonight I get a picture of you two together." Caitlyn's mother practically purred in happiness at them.

"I don't see why not, what about you Cupcake? You up for a pic later?" Vi was smirking again, and Caitlyn wasn't fairing too well. Rebecca had noticed, and she laughed before leaving the two lovers to themselves.

"Yeah, I don't see why we couldn't do that darling."

The night went spectacularly, in Caitlyn's opinion. She and Vi spoke to plenty of donors and businessmen who were supporting the Warden's office. Vi was always eating, but it never bothered Caitlyn. Eventually, Caitlyn coaxed Vi onto the dance floor, and she lost count of the number of dances they shared. Vi proved just how good she was at dancing, whether it was a slow dance or a tango. The latter of those gave Caitlyn quite a surprise; she never expected them to be cheered on by nearly all the party goers. One of their fellow Champions, Syndra, came and went from the gala. Syndra seemed to be in a rush, but nonetheless it was good to see the Dark Sovereign. When Caitlyn finally found her mother again, she and Vi took more than just one picture. Caitlyn guessed it was more like thirty.

The night was winding down, and Caitlyn hadn't stopped smiling since she walked into the doors. It was almost time for Vi's award—and that made Caitlyn nervous. Those feelings perplexed her, since Vi seemed so calm and collected the whole time. As final preparations were made on the stage, a few stagehands escorted Vi and Caitlyn to the back of the stage and touched up their makeup since the ceremony was being televised. That was when Caitlyn started to feel a bit off. It wasn't her nerves, but something else entirely. She kept close to Vi, and noticed the enforcer constantly adjusting her black, fingerless biker gloves. Then Caitlyn realized that she wasn't the only one who was nervous. Vi just hid it better, apparently.

As the Senator shuffled towards the stage, the lights went out. It set off all of Caitlyn's alarms. Without a word, Vi was at her side and herding her to a side door. Vi placed one hand on her lower back and used the other to open the door. It looked like a storage room, and it probably amounted only to ten square feet. Vi pushed her towards a stack of large metal cabinets in the back-left corner of the room.

"Get down Cupcake, I'm pretty sure I saw a gun in the crowd." Vi's voice was serious and commanding. Caitlyn had decided not to bring any weapons today, at Vi's request. Caitlyn also knew that between the two of them, Vi was better in hand-to-hand combat. Even without her gauntlets, Vi packed a mean punch. The enforcer's countless hours of martial arts training made the choice of room perfect. Vi could keep the attackers close, and she was deadly in close range.

The two of them stayed there for a long time. Screams echoed throughout the State House, and sirens sounded in the distance. It was only a matter of time until the Piltover Wardens arrived.

"Did you see any of the security guards, Vi?"

"Yeah, one got a bullet to the head when the lights went down. I think I saw like ten guys in total. They looked like professionals."

"Who are they after?" Caitlyn's question hung in the air, and Vi didn't answer for a while. She had her ear against the wooden door, alert for any sound. That's when shouting sounded out, apparently from just past the door.

"You... Listen, Cupcake I need you to promise me something." Vi had moved back to her in the corner, and was keeping her voice quiet.

"What?" Caitlyn's shock was evident in her voice.

"I need you to lay down and close your eyes. Whatever you hear, or whatever happens, I need you to promise you won't hate me after this. You promise, Cait?" Vi was using Caitlyn's name. Caitlyn knew things were serious when Vi used her real name. In a silent nod, Caitlyn curled up in a ball on the floor. As she shut her eyes, she felt Vi kiss her hair, and whisper:

"I love you."

It seemed like forever before the first noise pierced Caitlyn's ears. The sound of wood splintering jarred her bones. She heard the first hit. It sounded like someone hitting a metal door, and just after the crunching of bone. That's when the screaming started. All Caitlyn could hear was screaming, shooting, and bones crunching. None of the sounds came from Vi, and Caitlyn didn't know if that was good or bad. It seemed like she was lying there for hours, but she knew it was probably all over in a minute or less. A soft fabric fell onto her shoulders and Vi's gentle voice lulled her out of the ball she was curled into.

"It's alright Cupcake... it's all over. Don't open your eyes. Trust me, and I'll have you outta here in no time." Vi's voice was rough, and her breathing was harsh. Caitlyn let Vi lead her out of the room. She didn't open her eyes until she heard the familiar click of her heels against the marble floor. She didn't look at Vi. Clearly, the enforcer didn't want Caitlyn to see anything, and if she was honest with herself she didn't want to see it either. As she looked ahead she saw all of the guests being herded out the front door by officers in uniform. They spotted the duo, and the one closest to them stopped in his tracks. His mouth gaped open as her looked at them, and that made Caitlyn's stomach flip inside her. He shook his head and ran over to them with an odd look plastered on her face.

"I got her. Go get some damn ambulances ready, man." Vi still had that harsh edge to her voice, and Caitlyn used all her willpower not to look at her lover.

When they got outside and reached the nearest free medic, Caitlyn finally took the leap and looked at Vi. Vi was covered in blood, and it was even dripping out of her hair. It made tears start welling up in Caitlyn's eyes. The medics started towards Vi, but stopped immediately when Vi glared at them.

"Her first, and don't you even think about arguing... What are you staring at?! She is the fucking sheriff for fuck's sake check her out!" Vi was shouting now, and Caitlyn noticed how often her face twisted in pain.

The medics did what they were told, and once they cleared Caitlyn, they started on Vi. The enforcer had multiple cuts and twelve gunshot wounds. Caitlyn was in the ambulance with Vi as her adrenaline started to wear off. It only took thirty seconds, and Vi started to slip in and out of consciousness. The medics were cursing while trying to stop the bleeding, and all Caitlyn could do was hold Vi's head still and cry over her. Vi had tried to talk a few times during the ten-minute drive, but most of her words came out as mumbles or coughs. She was taken to surgery as soon as she got to the hospital, and the attending nurses tried their best to console Caitlyn.

It was twelve hours later when Caitlyn got the call she had been waiting for. One of the Wardens who was on scene had gotten a hold of the surveillance for Caitlyn. She wanted to find out who the attackers were. She also wanted to see what had happened in that storage room. As Caitlyn patched into the remote feed, she adjusted her position in her chair. Vi had made it out okay, and was now resting in her own room, with Caitlyn sitting right next to her.

Caitlyn found the camera that was in the storage room she and Vi used, then fast-forwarded to the time of the incident. Then, Caitlyn flipped the video to normal speed. It only took a second for Vi to get Caitlyn to the corner, which was off-camera. As the time went on she saw Vi shift and go back to the corner she had been in. As Vi came back into view, she stood up and adjusted her gloves one last time.

 _The door to the room splintered as the first man came in. He was dressed in all black, with a bulletproof vest on. With one quick roundhouse kick, Vi caved the man's chest in. The next man in had his gun up and fired once, missing Vi, who had already ducked beneath his aim. In classic boxer fashion, she brought up her right hand in an uppercut. The man's jaw collapsed in on itself, and he crumpled to the ground. That's when the first shot hit Vi, making her stumble back a step. Two men swarmed into the room, shooting at where Vi had been. Vi was quick, and was already on the leftmost assailant. With a spin, she broke his gun arm, shoving him into the second man. She didn't get off scot-free for that though. She already had three shots in her right arm, and the next man in aimed for her leg. They weren't shooting to kill, which meant Vi had a chance. Her right arm was limp, but that didn't stop the enforcer from going at the one in the door. She used all her momentum to land a solid left hook on his jaw. He went down with a broken neck, and Vi used the brief opportunity she had earned to finish off the two before him. She used her whole left arm to snap one of their necks, and an axe kick to break the second's leg in two, leaving bone sticking out. The sixth one had managed to get in the door, but was met with a flying knee to the face. As his face was crunched in, Vi used her downward momentum to stomp on the neck of the man with the broken leg. With a sickening crunch, it snapped under her heel. Then, the seventh and final man unloaded two bursts from his submachine gun into Vi's stomach. It staggered the bruiser, but as the man took a step toward Vi, she tripped him with her good leg, which made her fall on top of him. In the brief struggle that ensued, the man managed to get a few good jabs in on Vi, but she finished him off with a haymaker that practically ripped his head off._

Caitlyn turned off the video as her stomach lurched. What she had just witnessed was gruesome. She got up quickly and went to the small bathroom in the hospital room. As she came out, she saw Vi starring at her with sad eyes.

"That's why I told you not to look Cupcake. I'm sorry you had to see that...I'm sorry you're dating a monster." Vi's voice cracked as tears swelled into her eyes. It made Caitlyn's eyes water and her heart flutter to see _her_ Vi crying. Caitlyn rushed over and climbed into the bed with Vi.

"No, don't cry. You did nothing wrong Vi...I just...I should have listened to you. You saved so many lives taking those men out on your own. You're not a monster Vi. You're my whole life. I love you so much, so please, don't cry." Caitlyn was stroking Vi's pink hair as Vi buried her face in Caitlyn's chest.

"I love you too, Cupcake," Vi responded in a muffled sob.

They stayed like that for hours, both of them just letting it all out, comforting each other. They never heard Mrs. Chambers open the door, and she didn't say anything. Rebecca watched them for a few minutes with a small smile on her face. It was the best sight the older woman could have ever seen, and it seemed they both were a bit too tired to deal with a mother's worries. Rebecca quietly closed the door as she left, and told herself that she would thank Vi when she got out of the hospital.

* * *

A/N; Thank you to everyone who has been supportive of this story. This was just something I had to get outta my head. I promise you that the next chapter will be back to the main story.  
Thanks again, and have a lovely day.


	6. Chapter 5: The Black

_Piltover, the City of Progress_

"Attention passengers, we are now approaching Piltover. Please be ready to disembark," said a bland female voice over the train's intercom.

Syndra had decided to travel from the Institute to Piltover via train. It involved the least amount of effort on her part, and the League always paid for travel to and from the Institute. Syndra decided to wear simple kimonos for her trip, trying to look like a tourist from Ionia. It wasn't a hard look to pull off, and no one would recognize her. Her hair was up in a simple bun, and without her usual outfit no one ever noticed the Dark Sovereign was walking by them on the street. Syndra had done it enough in the past to be comfortable among the citizens of Piltover.

Once the train pulled to a stop, Syndra grabbed her small travel bag and stepped off the train. To her, Piltover was beautiful and vibrant. The culture was a far cry from Ionia, and that always cheered her up. Syndra took a deep breath and headed towards the station lobby. She needed to get her luggage and call for a cab to take her around the city. It took nearly forty minutes, but the cab eventually made it to the station. The cab driver was a pot-bellied man with balding hair. His cab was fairly new-looking, and it made Syndra glad she had called the recommended taxi company.

"Hey there, miss! The name's Sal. Let me put those bags in the trunk and we can get going for ya." His voice was rough and sounded like he smoked a pack of cigarettes a day.

"That will work for me. My name's Nadia, sir."

Syndra held out her hand for him to shake, and when his hand touched hers she noticed how sweaty they were. Stifling her groan of disgust, Syndra got into the back seat of the cab. After directing him to the Piltover Warden's office, she was driven into what looked like rush hour traffic. A quick glance at her watch told her that it was noon in Ionia.

"Sir, what time is it? I came from Ionia, and I need to adjust my watch if you don't mind."

"Oh, uh... Looks like it's five o'clock. Ionia huh? That's pretty far away, Nadia. What brings you to Piltover? Especially the Warden's office?"

"I have an acquaintance in the force, and I was looking to get her assistance with a private matter."

"Oh yeah? Who's your pal?"

"Caitlyn, I believe she is the sheriff?" At the mention of Caitlyn's name, Sal spewed most of the coffee he had in his mouth all over his dash. The surprise on his face forced Syndra to stifle a laugh. As he cursed and swore about the mess he had made, Syndra looked out the window to absorb the view. Piltover was immaculate, and the people wore a variety of clothes. The towering buildings made her feel small in comparison, even though she was sure she could uproot one without a bit of sweat.

After nearly twenty minutes of riding, the cab pulled up in front of the Piltover Warden's station. Syndra slipped out of the cab to stretch languidly. She knew the next few steps of her plan were going to be a bit more difficult, but now that she was here, the reluctance she had felt during the train ride began resurfacing. Sure, Caitlyn wouldn't pry too much into her privacy, but Syndra was still sure she would ask too many questions. Before she could stop herself, she let out a long sigh filled with stress. The day kept getting longer and longer for her.

Once Syndra summoned enough courage, she left the bustling noise of the city for the quiet stillness of the station's office lobby. Its floor was as lackluster as the outside. Bland, ordinary—the gray tile floor seemed so old to her. Maybe it was that way on purpose, but Syndra couldn't understand why. The front desk was a bit better, at least. Large silver lettering informed all that entered the front doors that this was indeed the Piltover Warden station, and the light oak top was sleek, if rather bulky in Syndra's opinion. That thought faded as she got a good look at the officer behind the desk. He towered at least six and a half feet tall. His dark skin and navy-blue uniform stood out in an otherwise colorless room. He leveled his gaze at her and offered a small, tight smile. He looked like he was short a few hours of sleep, and his grizzled features simply screamed "cop."

"Howdy there, ma'am. How can I help you today?" His gruff, deep voice snapped Syndra out of her daze. After a moment of awkward silence, Syndra approached the desk and looked at his name tag to answer him.

"Well, Officer Hendricks, I am here to see the Sheriff." Beneath her meek tone of voice, her temper threatened to scratch to the surface.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't need one." Her snapping tone made the officer raise his brow in a questioning manner.

"My name is Nadia. Just let her know I'm here...please." Syndra really had to strain to be polite to the man in front of her. With just the quirk of his brow, he had challenged her authority. It was taking all her effort to pretend she was just some common woman. Why she did this she never could guess. Sure, being discreet was a great idea, but she was the Dark Sovereign! Why did she need to be so secretive about her actions? _Because I'm still a wanted criminal in plenty of nations,_ she thought.

"Well then, Nadia, give me a moment." The tone he used was skeptical, and it irked Syndra all the more. Luckily or unluckily for her, she would never know, that was the moment Vi came bursting through the front door. She nearly ripped the door off its hinges, she shoved it open so hard. Syndra was thrown off a bit. Vi looked so... normal. She had a bright green frosted doughnut clenched in her teeth, and a box filled with plenty more balanced on top of two coffee cups. She was wearing her police uniform, but it looked much different from Officer Hendricks's. Instead of the normal button-up shirt, she wore top that revealed her washboard abs. The bottom buttons were closed, but the top ones were open, and they revealed a black corset top with a generous amount of cleavage. Syndra could see the pink-haired woman's tattoo of a six on her left breast. The blue slacks she was wearing seemed to fit like a second skin on the bruiser's shapely legs. With a short shake of her head, Syndra met the woman's sparkling blue eyes.

Barely containing her squeal—and barely balancing the items on her cup tray—Vi launched herself at Syndra. Syndra yelped at Vi's reaction to seeing her, but didn't shy away. In an almost comical fashion, Vi wrapped her muscular arms around Syndra's small frame.

"Yo! Sy-... Nadia, I didn't think you'd make it in so soon!" Vi had nearly slipped on the name but caught it.

"Well, the trains from the Institute are quite fast." Syndra sighed as Vi's grip loosened and the bigger woman let her down from the hug. Syndra gestured toward the officer, who was staring at them in disbelief." I was just letting this gentleman here get a hold of the Sheriff for me."

"Oh, that it? Shit, Hendricks, lighten up. I got her, so I'll take her to Cupcake!" Vi's jovial tone did wonders for Syndra's temper. With a quick adjustment of her goods, Vi led Syndra through the station. Syndra was impressed by how energetic Vi was outside the Institute. It was astonishing to Syndra that the Piltover Enforcer was always brimming with the energy of an excited puppy. Vi took the stairs three at a time, which forced her to wait at the second floor landing.

"You know...Now that I look at you, you kind of do look normal dressed like that. I'm sure no one would even take a second look at you without that crown." Vi's devious smirk let Syndra know what kind of mood the enforcer was in. A—as Caitlyn would call it—bouncy one. Noticing Syndra's slight struggles with her suitcase on the stairs, Vi let out a hearty laugh and bounded back down the steps to take it from Syndra.

"I'm surprised you aren't wearing your gauntlets, Miss Vi," said Syndra in a questioning voice. It was really unusual to see Vi without her gauntlets. Instead, Vi's hands were wrapped in bandages, over which she wore fingerless leather biker gloves. The bandages went from the tips of Vi's fingers to an unknown length in her long-sleeved shirt.

"Wellll...Cupcake got mad at me the last time I went and got her tea. I accidentally crushed her cup right as I was giving it to her. I mean fuck...I didn't mean to, but she got all uppity about it and now I can't wear gauntlets when doing the doughnut runs." Vi lifted the suitcase in an abbreviated shrug. As Syndra reached the top of the staircase, Vi used her hip to push open the door to a mundane-looking office space. There were rows of cubicles and what looked like offices on the far wall. Vi led Syndra straight through the middle aisle to a heavy oak door. There was a gold plaque on the wall next to it that read "Piltover's Finest." Vi didn't slow down even though her hands were full, and she lifted her foot in a graceful heel kick at the door's lever, popping it open harshly. The door swung and slammed into the wall on the right.

Vi bellowed, "Honey, I'm home!"

Inside the office, Caitlyn was sitting behind a large oak desk. She greeted Syndra with a scowl as Syndra peered around Vi. Vi snickered, and swaggered into the office to place the suitcase against her own desk to the left. With a flourish and a spin, she planted the cups and doughnuts on Caitlyn's desk.

"Look what I brought home, Cupcake! Can we keep her please?" Vi's pleading tone gave Syndra the image of big blue eyes pouting at Caitlyn like a puppy dog. To the sheriff's credit, she gave Vi a quick glare as Syndra closed the door behind her. Caitlyn got out of her plush office chair and looked at Syndra. It took her only a moment to recognize the Dark Sovereign.

"Oh! Syndra! I didn't think you'd be in till the morning. Sorry about Vi. I know how overly excited she can get, and Vi take off your hat when indoors!" Caitlyn's posh accent slipped from friendly to scolding like water in a small stream. It was melodic, and Syndra found herself laughing as Vi let out a huff and took off the officer's cap she was wearing. It took her a second to maneuver the doughnut to her mouth so she could also grab the aviators that she wore.

"Well hello to you too, Cupcake. Here's the keys, and I ordered you a green tea today since you seem tense." Vi's frown was gone as she placed the keys in Caitlyn's folder tray and gave Syndra a devious smirk, all while stuffing another doughnut into her mouth. Caitlyn approached Syndra and gave her a hug that was much less intrusive than Vi's. Syndra never could get use to the couple in front of her. Vi was like a puppy at times—brash, bold, and far too energetic for her own good. When compared to the calm, collected, and intelligent Caitlyn, Vi just seemed out of place. That was, until Syndra had seen the enforcer's true nature nearly a year ago. Vi, for all her apparent faults, was the most loyal person she had ever met. Not many of their fellow champions saw the way Vi treated Caitlyn. When it came down to it, Caitlyn had Vi under her thumb. The enforcer never lied to Caitlyn, and would protect her from anything Vi saw as a danger to her beloved sheriff. Caitlyn saw what their friends saw too, and in return Caitlyn helped Vi no matter how much ridicule she got. The two were like day and night sometimes, but their love was like nothing else. It made Syndra's heart flutter when she saw the two out and about acting as normal as Piltover's Finest could.

"So, Syndra. What brings you to Piltover this time? When we spoke on the phone all you said was that you were looking for someone." Caitlyn's straight-to-business question made Syndra smile.

"Well Caitlyn, I actually know where to find him. I just want you to be there with me, for what you would call backup."

"Backup, huh...Does that mean this dude is like dangerous or something?" Vi had moved to sit on her desk while practically inhaling the doughnuts. It seemed they were bought mostly for her.

"I don't know Vi, and that's why I want you both to be there with me. Also, I will need a map of the city to find his exact location," said Syndra

"The map we can do. Vi, grab the one we use for cases since it's the most detailed. I'll make sure dispatch knows we will be indisposed until further notice." Caitlyn brushed her purple dress's skirt and walked over to what looked like a radio on Vi's desk. While the sheriff was instructing her people that she and Vi would be on a "case," Vi was pulling out a large map of Piltover for Syndra to use. After nodding thanks to Vi, Syndra begun concentrating on the arcane signature of the being she had come to Piltover to find.

The flood of power she felt when she started the spell was overwhelming. It felt almost like drowning in an ocean of thick blood. This man's energy was beyond Syndra's own, and it made her angry inside. She had worked so hard all her life to be the most powerful mage on Runeterra, but here was this man with something beyond even what Syndra thought Kayle could muster. Syndra knew just how strong the Judicator was as well. Outside of the rift's dampener, a lot of the champions of the League were exponentially stronger. Vi, for instance, could wear a thousand pounds of metal on her hands like they were gloves. It was always astonishing, but nothing Syndra had to worry about. Now though, Syndra was worried. This amount of power was something she was willing to sacrifice everything for; deep down, all Syndra wanted in life was power.

"He is here." As she spoke her finger drifted over the map and landed on a smallish building.

"Looks like he's at a bar then. That place is called Mulligan's Brew. It's a bar downtown that has a less-than-friendly bartender." Vi's lips curled into what looked like a snarl to Syndra. She clearly didn't like this bar.

"Good. I need you to take me there, and then wait in the car outside in case anything goes wrong."

Caitlyn glanced over to Syndra and asked, "Wait, why are we waiting outside? We should go in with you so there is no trouble at all."

"Because I swore to him that I would be alone when I met him, and I intend on keeping my word."

"Fair 'nuf. When we heading out? Mulligan's is open till about 2 AM so we got some time," said Vi.

Syndra gave the enforcer a smile and walked to one of her suitcases to get the dress she packed. It took her a moment to find it, and she had to stifle a chuckle as Vi's face twisted in confusion.

"We go as soon as I am changed. I must meet him right away. He is...very interesting, and I'm curious."

Both of the officers nodded, and Caitlyn pointed to what Syndra thought was a personal bathroom. Wordlessly, Syndra nodded her thanks and went to change. It took longer than she had hoped, but she soon strutted out of the bathroom in her dress. It earned a whistle from Vi—which earned Vi an elbow to the gut—and a respectful nod from Caitlyn. Syndra's dress was simple but hugged all her curves. It had a slightly low cut at her chest to show off her cleavage, and a slit on the left side that ran all the way from her ankles to her mid-thigh. The dark violet color accentuated her pale skin, and the silver trimming was elegant and powerful in design. Syndra knew just how good she looked in this dress, so she did a small twirl on the three-inch heels she wore. Vi was clearly trying not to stare out of respect for Caitlyn, but the same couldn't be said for the sheriff. Caitlyn was ogling her hips while bright red painted her cheeks. Syndra laughed and strode for the door, leaving them both to stare as she swayed her hips just a bit extra for them.

As Caitlyn and Syndra rode in the cruiser, Vi pulled all sorts on nonsense on her bike. She kept swerving in and out of lanes, and speeding ahead just to have to wait for them to catch up. Caitlyn was clearly used to the behavior, as all she did was shake her head, a small smile on her lips. A few times during the drive, Syndra had to remind Caitlyn about the road due to the sheriff staring at her girlfriend's ass. Vi was leaning very far forward and giving her the perfect view of it, but that wasn't much of an excuse. Syndra's reminders were always met with blushing and hurried apologies.

Surprisingly to Syndra, it only took fifteen minutes to get to the bar, and both of the other women waited outside like they had said. Sliding out of the passenger-side door, Syndra flattened any wrinkles in her dress. In just a few strides she was pushing open the door, and immediately was greeted by yelling. Everyone in the bar seemed drunk to Syndra, and they all started to hoot, holler, and catcall to her. Well, all of them except one man hunched over the bar. Even from just inside the door, she could tell that he was the one she was looking for. He had to be at least six-foot-four, and his broad shoulders made him look like a Freljordian barbarian.

She walked purposefully towards him, ignoring all the men leering at her in the room. When she was within five feet of him, Syndra gave a slight cough to grab his attention. It took a couple tries, but Syndra's heart skipped a beat when he turned around. To the normal observer, he was just a normal vastayan man, though there was likely no one else in this bar who knew what a vastayan was. His height and fangs gave him a very intimidating look, but Syndra was only cautious due to how much power she knew he held. His lips curled into a smile when he recognized her, and his hand gracefully glided out to greet her.

"I'm glad you could join me. Please sit. Would you like anything to drink?" His voice sounded even deeper in person, and Syndra got goosebumps from it.

"That would be fine, just a whiskey on the rocks. So, I never did get your name..."

"Oh yes...You can call me Black. It's good to meet you, Nadia." With the mention of her alias, his smile turned into a mischievous smirk. It irked Syndra that he was clearly reading her mind again, but she didn't know how to block him out. She had met telepathic people before, but when one delved into her mind she could always feel it. Then, of course, she could slam up a mental wall to keep them out. His ability to do it even when she was guarded against such things made her exceedingly frustrated.

"Please, Black. I asked you once to not do that. Don't make me regret coming here."

"Of course, my lady. I apologize." He turned to the barkeep and waved for a round of whiskey, and patted the seat next to him. She took the seat, mustering all the patience she could. She didn't want to anger a being as powerful as him. They sat in silence for quite a while until their drinks came. It didn't feel awkward to Syndra, and she could tell Black was trying to come up with a proper way to say something.

With that in mind, Syndra decided she should start off. "So, Black...You want to make a contract with me, but as far as I can tell you want almost nothing in return?"

"Yes and no. I want to train you in return for the power I can bestow upon you. Call it what you will, but it is quite like leaving a legacy behind for myself."

"Sounds reasonable, but that would mean you have no children or family to give this power to?" Syndra's tone was bland, but she knew Black wouldn't take offense to her asking.

"Ah, yes. That's just how it is. I am the last of my bloodline. If everything goes well, I can transfer almost all of my power to you. That is if you're willing, of course."

"What is your power?"

"You saw it for yourself. I can tap into an abyssal quantity of arcane energy. That, and I can turn into a wolf, or a shadow of a wolf-like creature. Those last abilities I can't transfer. Those came from things in my past, and are unique to me."

"Hmmm...I don't see any problem with this. As long as you sign a blood oath with me not to try and fuck me over in the end we have a deal."

Black chuckled and gave a slight nod at her request. After a couple more drinks, Black turned to Syndra and gave her a sterner look. "Well, let's go get this business all finished. Is your backup alright with giving us a ride back to the station?"

Blushing, Syndra coughed out: "Yes. Sorry, but I couldn't just come with no one helping me."

"Don't worry, Nadia. I completely understand."

After Black paid the barkeep, he held out his arm for her to loop hers into; after she did, he walked her out of the bar. When they exited into the street, Syndra saw that Vi was leaning off her bike onto Caitlyn's cruiser. Caitlyn had a deep blush on her face as Vi leaned in and planted a very long kiss on her lips. When they both realized Syndra had returned, Caitlyn yelped in surprise, and Vi scratched the back of her neck with her gauntlets and gave Syndra a bashful smile. Syndra didn't comment on the make out session, nor did she object to Black when he opened the door for her like a true gentleman.

"Can I ride in the back, Sheriff, or do you need to cuff me first?" Black's tone was light and playful, earning a bark of laughter from Vi and another blush from Caitlyn.

"No. You should be all good back there as long as you behave." Black nodded and opened the back door. Before he got in, however, black smoke shrouded him, and instead of a man, a huge black wolf hopped into the back of the cruiser. The wolf must have been at least two times larger than any wolf the women around had seen, and it earned a whistle from Vi on her bike. As Black settled into the back seat, Vi revved her bike and gave the sheriff a devilish grin.

"Yo Cupcake, bet you can't catch me!" Her voice rose as she rocketed off from her spot, and the sheriff didn't say a word, though she did throw on her siren and lights. Just a split second after Vi had taken off, Caitlyn floored it and sped after her. Looking to Syndra the sheriff gave an evil grin and said:

"When I catch her, I'll make sure I don't use the fuzzy handcuffs tonight."

* * *

A/N; As always thanks to everyone for your support! Just as a PSA there will be a second fic that I will be releasing in the future. As summer rolls in I have been blessed with more free time, and I wanted to share a unique kind of story. It will be about Caitlyn, and Vi and will not have anything to do with this story. In fact, it's a paranormal AU (or monster, your call) in which Caitlyn is a vampire, and VI is a werewolf. (I want to finish it by Halloween!)


End file.
